


Rainy afternoon entertainment

by Ischa



Series: Strays [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rain, Some Humor, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: In which on a rainy day Adam is picked up by two boys.“Coffee, hot,” someone said and put three mugs on the table. Adam's head snapped to the other boy. He was vaguely Asian, Adam thought. A mixed heritage. He slid beside the pale boy, and pushed one mug in Adam's direction.“Thank you,” Adam said, because he had no idea what else to say. His afternoon had just taken a turn for the surreal.The boy grinned. “You're welcome.” He sipped his coffee after adding three packets of sugar to it. “You live nearby?”Adam blinked. “I...yes.”“Good.”Adam looked from him to his pale companion and his confusion must have shown on his face because the boy smiled. “Take us home.”





	Rainy afternoon entertainment

Adam was staring at the rain outside. The cars were a blur of muted colors. He could barely see the other side of the street.  
His fingers itched to put them on the glass of the window, but he wasn't five anymore and it was hardly a thing to do when you were twenty seven and in a public place. He turned away from the rain and the street and grabbed his coffee-mug instead. It wasn't as hot as it should be, but he drank it anyway. 

He was about to pick up his tablet when the door to the café banged open and two boys, wet with the heavy rain and shivering, came in. Adam's eyes lingered on them a moment longer than was polite. He couldn’t help it. The pale one looked like a ghost and the white t-shirt was see-through with the rain. Suddenly the boy's eyes met his. Adam swallowed and looked away but not before he saw the boy smile.  
He was debating if he should just leave, no matter the weather when someone slid into the seat apposite of him. He didn't have to look up from the screen to know that it was the pale boy. 

“Hi,” he said. His voice was a soft melodic sound that ran down Adam's spine and made him shiver.

Adam looked at the boy then. Even his eyes were pale. A silvery grey. “Hi,” he replied. 

The boy was dripping rainwater on the table, the seat and the floor. His skin was covered in goose bumps. His lips had a slightly bluish sheen to them. He reminded Adam of a freshly drawn corps. 

“You don't mind us sitting here, do you?” The boy asked, with a slight nod in the direction of the other one he had come in with. 

Adam shook his head and then grabbed his jacket and handed it over to the boy. “You look cold.” 

“I am cold,” the boy replied, taking the jacket. “Thank you.” The jacket was too big on him. The boy was slim and Adam had always been a big man. The boy snuggled into the jacket and then sniffed it. “Smells nice,” he whispered, and closed his eyes briefly. 

Adam couldn’t stop looking at him. What a rare, beautiful creature the storm had blown in, he thought. “I saw you looking out,” the boy said suddenly into Adam's thoughts. 

“Coffee, hot,” someone said and put three mugs on the table. Adam's head snapped to the other boy. He was vaguely Asian, Adam thought. A mixed heritage. He slid beside the pale boy, and pushed one mug in Adam's direction. 

“Thank you,” Adam said, because he had no idea what else to say. His afternoon had just taken a turn for the surreal. 

The boy grinned. “You're welcome.” He sipped his coffee after adding three packets of sugar to it. “You live nearby?” 

Adam blinked. “I...yes.” 

“Good.” 

Adam looked from him to his pale companion and his confusion must have shown on his face because the boy smiled. “Take us home.” 

It wasn't a question, as if this was a done deal and there was nothing else to do except pay for the coffee and brave the rain and wind outside. Maybe find a taxi, even if they could walk to Adam's apartment from here. And the boys were already wet to the skin. Adam allowed himself a moment to imagine how it would feel to peel their wet clothes from their soft warm skin. Watch them kiss, spread them out on his bed and – he cut the thought right there.  
Really what were the odds of two beautiful boys wanting him to take them home? What was in it for them, Adam wondered. 

“You want to, don't you?” The pale one asked. 

Adam only managed to nod.

The boy smiled. He looked like an angle and Adam nearly bolted then and there, but the other one grabbed his wrist and pressed it down on the scared tabletop gently.  
“Drink your coffee,” he said. 

And Adam did.

~+~  
The rain was a slap to his face. The pale boy was still wearing his jacket. He was snuggled into Adam's side like he too was afraid that Adam would change his mind.  
Adam would not. 

His apartment was on the top floor with big windows and high ceilings.  
The pale boy ran his fingers over the brass plate with his name on it. “Adam,” he said, “It suits you.” just as Adam unlocked the door. The other one pushed him into the apartment. He was dripping rain water on the hardwood floor. 

The door fell shut with a soft noise that felt final. The boys started to strip at once; wet t-shirts, jeans and socks fell to the floor. 

Adam swallowed. “I was about to offer you something to drink?” 

“You want something to drink, Silver?” the boy asked. 

The pale boy, Silver, shook his head. “No, thank you,” he said and then he was reaching for Adam, his fingers were cold and wet and strong as they curled around Adam’s neck.  
It wasn’t entirely pleasant until Silver’s lips met Adam’s in a soft brush of a kiss. The kiss got deeper and more heated in a matter of moments. Adam could taste the bitter coffee on Silver’s tongue and the heat underneath. He pressed the boy against the nearest wall and Silver slung both arms around him. Adam was vaguely aware that the other one was watching them. 

“I think,” he said, coming closer, pressing against Adam’s back, “You should take off these cold wet clothes, Adam.” 

The way he said Adam’s name made him moan into Silver’s mouth. Or maybe it was the pale boy’s hand on the zipper of his jeans. 

“Mica is right, you should take of these clothes, Adam,” Silver said, and then began mouthing down Adam’s neck.

Mica’s hands were under the wet fabric and they felt warm, hot really on Adam’s skin. He tore himself away from Silver’s embrace and stripped off his t-shirt, then his shoes, socks, jeans. Until they were all only wearing wet underwear.  
Silver kissed him again then, pressing his light body against Adam’s, he felt hot now, feverish, really and he knew he wasn’t thinking clearly at all. 

Adam rarely took strangers back to his place, but – this hadn’t even been a decision. Not his own at least. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Silver said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the wall, deeper into the apartment, where the bedroom was. 

Mica trailed after them, letting his fingertips touch Adam’s back occasionally.  
The bedroom was dark and the bed huge and soft and warm. Silver peeled first Adam and then himself out of the wet underwear and let himself fall onto the dark grey covers. He rubbed his back, ass and the backs of his legs against the soft material, wriggling like a pale snake. He didn’t look like an innocent angel then, but he still looked like an angel, Adam thought. 

He reached out again and pulled Adam down on top of him. He could feel Silver’s cock hard and hot and wet against his stomach. Adam trailed kissed down that pale collarbone, chest and stomach. And further down still, over the boney hipbones, the legs, ignoring the heavy cock and balls. Silver just laid there, his fingers gripping the grey fabric of the bedcovers, moaning softly.

“He likes that,” Mica said, as he sat down next to Adam. 

Adam kissed Silver’s knee and looked up. “What?” 

“Being caressed, kissed, driven mad, the anticipation,” Mica answered. “Don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Silver whispered, one hand reaching for Mica and Mica smiled, bent down and kissed the boy. 

Adam watched for a few moments before he went back to his chosen task of tasting every inch of Silver’s skin. He pushed the boy’s legs apart, grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Silver’s ass. 

“Oh,” Silver breathed just as Adam’s tongue made contact with his hole. Above him he could hear wet noises and when he looked up again, he saw the boys kissing once more, Mica’s fingers were gently playing with one of Silver’s nipples. The boy’s cock was leaking clear fluid onto his stomach. 

“Want me to suck you off?” Mica asked. 

“Yes, please,” Silver replied, a note of desperation in his voice that Adam rather liked. 

He didn’t know much about these boys, except that they were beautiful, willing and have done this before.  
Mica scooted down so his mouth was perfectly positioned and then he kissed the tip of Silver’s cock and the boy jerked. Adam put a hand on his hip to steady him, Mica grinned at Adam before he went down on Silver. No hesitation at all.  
Silver made a hot desperate sound when he came in Mika’s mouth while Adam was playing with his hole. 

After that it all became a blur of hot, wet, soft. Tongues, fingers, lips. A hard cock in his hand, a nip of teeth on Adam’s shoulder.  
When it was over Adam felt utterly exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

~+~  
If he was honest with himself he had expected to find himself alone when he woke up, robbed most likely as well, but to his surprise Silver was probed up on his elbow, looking down on him. His light blond hair was falling over his shoulders gently, making him look otherworldly. 

“Did you watch me sleep?” 

“Maybe,” Silver said, his pale pink lips (like rose blossom pedals, really, unreal, Adam thought) curved into a soft smile. 

“Was it interesting?” Adam asked. Something warm and playful was trying to crawl out of a nest it had been sleeping in for way too long, somewhere in his ribcage. 

“You would be surprised,” Silver replied. 

“Where is Mica?” Adam wanted to know, rolling over on his side, reaching out to stroke Silver’s hip. 

“He’s going through your things, trying to find anything valuable, of course,” Silver answered. 

“And you’re the distraction?” Adam’s fingers curled around that bony hip and pulled Silver closer. 

He came easily. “Am I doing my job alright?” 

“I’m not sure, I mean you did tell me your evil plan just now.” 

Silver tossed his hair over his shoulder in a mock dramatic gesture. “Well, maybe I like you. Maybe I like how you worshiped my body. Maybe I’d like you to invite us over again.” 

“Do you now,” Adam said. 

“Hmm,” Silver hummed, leaning down to kiss Adam. Adam met him halfway. 

“I made coffee,” Mica said, falling down onto the bed. Now that Adam’s senses weren’t full of Silver’s scent and taste, he could actually smell coffee. “I left yours on the kitchen table.” 

Silver sighed. “You’re evil.”

“Yes, I am,” Mica said, grabbing his hand and pulling him over Adam, so he could kiss Silver long and hard. Adam’s cock was taking interest in that again. But he also needed a shower and maybe some food. He hadn’t actually eaten anything at the cafè. 

He sat up and dragged himself away from the two pretty boys in his bed. “Where are you going?” Silver asked. 

“Bathroom, I need a shower,” Adam said.  
Silver frowned.  
“You know, if you do take this opportunity to rob me, I don’t think I would mind that much,” Adam said, not looking at either of them. 

“Maybe we already took what we wanted,” Silver teased. 

“Maybe we still want more,” Mica added. 

Adam smiled. “I want food, once I showered.” 

Silver beamed. “Yes, food would be nice.” 

Adam shook his head. He had no idea how he got so lucky, but he would keep these boys for as long as they wanted to stay by his side.  
“Order whatever,” he said, before he disappeared in the bathroom.

When he came back they were still debating about what to order. 

“Because I want Mexican, but Silver wants Chinese, Silver always wants Chinese.” 

“You don’t have to limit yourselves to one place,” Adam said. “I want Italian.” 

They looked at each other, communicating silent.  
“Italian it is then,” Silver said. “But I want something sweet too.” 

“I think we can manage that,” Adam replied and grabbed the phone. 

He hoped that once they have eaten, they would stay for the night. It was getting late after all and it was still raining. He didn’t want these boys on the streets.


End file.
